


sun kissed

by momentofclarity



Series: Short fics & drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: An ode to Louis, M/M, Naked men at the beach, Summer, a bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: A short drabble inspired by the nice weather, Louis Tomlinson and a scene from "Don't ever wipe tears without gloves" (which you should all read/watch if you're able).





	sun kissed

The water is glimmering, sun reflecting in the deep blue waves. There are no clouds as far as the eye can see and heat rises in thick waves from the warmed up cliffs. It’s a gorgeous summer day and Harry Styles is in paradise. Not only because of the beautiful sea or the cloudless sky, but because he’s currently surrounded by men. Gorgeous, naked, wet men. Spread out over the cliffs in small groups, some covered in thick layers of oil as they soak up the sun, some reading quietly in the shadow of a tree and others chatting up the bloke on the next blanket over. _Paradise._

The air is thick to breathe and the sun burns over his nose, his hair drying in tangles around his head. Everything smells like salt, sweat and sunscreen and the most spectacular part of this paradise is sitting only a few feet away. If he stretched his leg out, his knee could brush against a sun kissed thigh. The sight of him leaves Harry’s mouth parched and if he was able to look away he’d take a drink from his water bottle. As it is, his eyes travel over what seems like miles and miles of naked, golden skin. Arousal still thrumming through his veins from the view of this golden god coming out of the water, fringe plastered over his forehead, dark wet hair curling at the base of his perfect cock. What more could you ask of paradise? _Louis._

Louis is tilting his face up towards the sun, waiting for it to turn the water still covering his skin into indiscernible steam. He has stolen Harry’s breath ever since they met all those months ago. Dived into his body and forced every single nip of air to leave. In the winter it was with rosy cheeks and every single crinkle by his eyes. Now it’s with a version of him that seems impossible. His hair several shades lighter, as if the sun has made itself a permanent fixture in the curls drying against his neck. His skin is warm honey as water droplets travel down his back, a few lucky ones fast enough to dip over the curve of his bum, into the dark shadow Harry can make out between his arse cheeks, before they dry up and get extinguished. _Parched._

Harry’s mind spins with the curve of Louis’ waist and he notices the second he starts moving. His hip tilting slightly to the side, his spine curving deliciously, his shoulder pulled backwards. And then there’s blue piercing eyes and pink lips curved into a smirk. Harry’s cheeks heat up. _Caught_.

Louis bites his bottom lip, cheek resting against his shoulder as he looks back at Harry. “Wanna go get some ice cream?” he asks. Harry stares back. His heart leaps in his chest and he wants to take a snap shot of this moment. Wishes he had brought his polaroid camera so he could capture this and send it back to a boy alone in his room at the age of fourteen, dreaming of a day when a boy with golden skin and the sun in his smile asks him to go get ice cream. He never would have believed himself without the photo proof but now he’s here. Now he’s here and he wants, so badly, to have ice cream with this boy. Wants to take him back to his tiny room in the basement of someone else’s house, wants to ask him what he thinks about _Murmur_ as the songs flow between them amongst the specks of dust. Wants to kiss him and touch him and make him tremble beneath his fingers. Wants to lure gasps from those perfect lips and make Louis want him right back. He wants with fierceness so strong it heals a part of who he has become with every shove against a locker and every foul word thrown his way. It all seems a little less numbing at the prospect of sharing something with this boy. May it be ice cream or heavy breaths. _Want._

They walk through the trees, arms brushing as they move closer to the main beach. Louis is wearing the tiniest red swimming shorts Harry has ever seen, feet shoved into a pair of ratty white tennis shoes. Louis’ voice raspy soft as he asks him about his plans for the rest of the summer and maybe they could go to the cinema sometime. Harry doesn’t have time to get distracted with images of Louis in a dark theatre as Louis’ lips curl into a grin so wide it’s almost blinding. Harry never thought he would find someone like this. Didn’t know someone like Louis existed. Always thought he’d fall for someone with broad shoulders, maybe with a moustache to rival Mercury’s. Yet here he is, his breath, his heartbeat and every last atom of his body given away to a boy with a narrow waist, sharp cheeks bones and snapping wrists. _Blinding._

Louis pays for the ice cream, Harry’s cheeks burning with the way he insists. “You’re making it really difficult to sweep you off your feet, you know,” he says with his eyes glimmering like the waves. The sweet flavour of chocolate and vanilla floods his mouth but he barely notices with the way Louis’ tongue swipe out to catch a melting drop on his own chin. Harry’s breath gets caught in his throat _. Speechless._

They make their way back to their friends, through the trees that shields them from the real world for a few precious moments as they spread out over sun warm cliffs. They are just about to break through the last row of trees when Louis stops, small fingers curling around Harry’s wrist. He looks up at him through long eyelashes. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” he asks, his thumb brushing against Harry’s pulse point. It might be the most important question to have ever been asked, but Harry doesn’t have an answer that makes any sense. He leans down to catch pink lips with his. _First._

As the sun sets they gather up their things in the orange pink glow. Louis’ eyes keep finding his and they tell him something about a secret. Something like -“Let’s get out of here, take me to your tiny room in someone else’s basement, play me your favourite songs and kiss me breathless.” Harry smiles in answer. “I will give you anything.” Thin vests pulled over their pink tinted chests and they are on their way. The wind feels like a warm caress against his cheeks as he pedals his bike forward as fast as he can. Louis’ hands rest at his waist and the summer night splits right open as they make their way back into town. Today brought him paradise and a boy with the sweetest lips. He wonders what the night will bring him as Louis places a kiss against his shoulder blade. He wonders if he dares to hope. He thinks he does. _Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed ❤


End file.
